The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image display method.
A technique is provided by which multiple small documents such as name cards loaded on a document table are read in a batch, and images indicating the documents are extracted from read image data. In such a technique, the extracted image data of the documents is saved in a database or transmitted to a destination.